(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a deposition device and a method for manufacturing an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween. The OLED display emits light as holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode are recombined at the organic light emission layer. The OLED display device, having high quality properties such as low power consumption, high luminance, a wide viewing angle, a high reaction speed, and the like, is receiving much attention as a next-generation display device for mobile electronic devices.
The OLED display includes an organic light emitting display panel including a display substrate on which thin film transistors and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are formed. The organic light emitting diode includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer. Holes and electrons are injected from the anode and the cathode, respectively, to form excitons, and the excitons make a transition to a ground state, thereby causing the organic light emitting diode to emit light.
In the flat panel display such as the OLED display, an organic material or metal used as the electrode may be deposited using a vacuum deposition method for depositing the material in a vacuum atmosphere and for forming a thin film on a flat plate. The vacuum deposition method positions a substrate on which an organic thin film will be formed in a vacuum chamber, and evaporates or sublimates an organic material using a deposition source unit to deposit the organic material on the substrate.
In the organic thin film deposition device used for the vacuum deposition method, uniformity of the organic thin film formed on the substrate is reduced, thereby generating a shadow on the substrate, thereby causing a reduction in uniformity of luminance in the pixel when the organic thin film emits light. Further, after the process is performed for a long time, a deposition material sprayed from the deposition source is deposited on, or causes buildup on, the entire surface of a spray nozzle, resulting in a spray angle of the material to become reduced with time, and the actual deposited amount to be reduced. In this case, thickness of the deposited thin film is reduced, and an initial design form of a correction plate is also changed to break uniformity of the film thickness.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and may therefore contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.